


of colors and trust

by Cavengari



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, colorblind lena, just a really short drabble to get me back into writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavengari/pseuds/Cavengari
Summary: “When I was younger, my parents… They would say dumb things. You know how people are. They made fun of me.”or;Kara learns something new about Lena.





	

“You’re colorblind?!”

Lena turns her head to see Kara standing in their bedroom doorway, eyebrows raised so high they’re practically part of her hairline.

“Sorry?” Lena turns the rest of her body towards her girlfriend.

“You’re colorblind.” Kara repeats, though it’s more of a statement than a question this time.

Lena sighs. “Who told you that?”

“Winn.” Kara says, taking a step forward. “And don’t even try to deny it — he just told me, like, two minutes ago.”

She dramatically flops onto their bed. Lena watches in amusement. There’s a stretch of silence before she speaks.

“Yeah, I’m colorblind.” She confirms. “Does it matter?”

“Well, no.” Kara pauses. “But also, kind of. I can’t believe you never told me!”

“When was I supposed to tell you, Kar?” Lena raises an eyebrow. “It doesn’t matter. It’s not important.”

“You could have said something.” Kara argues. “And how did nobody find out?”

“Winn did.” Lena points out. “I would never have told him.”

“Would you have told me?”

Lena shrugs. “Maybe. Eventually.”

“Why didn’t you, then?” Kara asks.

“I don’t know, Kara.” Lena sighs again. “When I was younger, my parents… They would say dumb things. You know how people are. They made fun of me.”

Kara frowns. Why anyone would make fun of someone about this kind of thing — especially if said “someone” happens to be Lena Luthor — is beyond her. She reaches out and takes Lena’s hand.

“You could have told me.” She says. “I wouldn’t have teased you.”

“I know.” Lena nods, as if trying to convey just how  _ much _ she trusts Kara with a simple head movement. “I’m working on it. The whole…  _ Talking to people _ thing.”

Kara pulls Lena backwards until the she lands on the mattress beside her.

“I love you, y’know.”

“Yeah. I love you, too.”

Kara snuggles into her girlfriend.

“So, what color are my eyes?”

“ _ Kara… _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> super short, not super great, but at least i wrote something.  
> feel free to say hi on my tumblr @lxnaluthor.


End file.
